


No Shadows to Hide (None Needed) [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, They/Them pronouns for Apophis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Even as she is more exposed than she has ever been in her life, at the mercy of one of the most powerful beings in this world, Sasha is the one in charge.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Apophis/Sasha Racket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No Shadows to Hide (None Needed) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Shadows to Hide (None Needed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018315) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/no%20shadows.mp3) | **Size:** 1.56MB | **Duration:** 2:05min

  
---|---


End file.
